Fire Hits Ice: A Jacob and Renesmee Love Story
by MickeyShapedCupcakes
Summary: Hey this is my first time on Fanfiction. I have uploaded these chapters to Youtube on my channel MickeyShapedCupcakes if you wanna see who i picked for the characters:D Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Nessie's POV:

"Do you really have to know?" asked my mother in a panic. I had just shown her what had happened today at La Push. I had gone cliff diving with Seth and Jacob without asking, but that wasn't what she was panicking about. My feelings toward Jake had changed, and I knew that she knew why it had happened. Jacob had always been a big brother and a friend to me and that's how I felt about us... 'til today. When he said my name my stomach would flip or when he held my hand my heart thundered. I thought she was upset cause I was only 4 years old, but I was more along the lines of 15 I showed her again," Please, Mom! I have a right to know what you're keeping from me." She nodded her head unwillingly and picked up her phone. "Get your wolf behind over here, and bring Quil and Sam" then she hung up. "Nessie." she snapped the phone shut. I had a feeling it was going to be a very long day. "Nessie, I need you to wait till Jake, Sam and Quil get here, can you do that?" My mother asked. Of course I could what was she thinking that I was two?

Jacob's POV:

I didn't know what Bella wanted. I could tell by her voice that she was angry. Could it have been me? She probably knew that I was holding hands with Nessie probably information from Edward? Nah I don't think so. But today at the beach Nessie looks so beautiful. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a two-piece and it was my favorite color… red. And the color looked good on Nessie. Gosh Jacob why are you thinking about this she is only 4. Well not really, her growth was 15 years old. I had to tell Bella that it was time for me to tell Renesmee that I imprinted on her and tell her what that means. I ran over to Sam's house and told Sam and Quil that Bella wanted us three to go over to the house. "Jacob what is this all about?" Sam asked. "I don't know but Bella seemed very angry and I don't know why?" "Well then what are we waiting for, we don't need some Vampire all angry and crazy now do we?" Quil said. Then we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Answer to all things

Nessie's POV

After my mom was off the phone she went to find my dad. When they got back they had uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Grandfather with them. "Oh come on. I don't think she'll flip out like you think she will, Edward." said Uncle Emmett, flinging himself into the loveseat. "Is it that bad?" I asked him as he turned on the TV. "Nah, not really." Dad and uncle Jasper sat on each side of me. We waited for a few minutes. Then Mom flew out the door. "They're here," she said coming through the back door followed by Sam, Quil, and Jake. They sat on the couch across from us. I leaned over and showed my dad an image of Jake leaving. He nodded. "Umm. . . . Jacob would you step outside for a bit, please." He had a confused look on his face but got up and went outside. I watched him walk out sadly. "Okay," I said turning around to face my family, "explain." "Um Renesmee we love you, and you know how Jacob is a werewolf, well they have this thing called imprinting." My mom started to explain. "Wait…what is imprinting?" I asked stupidly. "Imprinting is like...like, when you see her everything changes. Suddenly, it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore it's you..." My mother finished. "So your saying Jake imprinted on me?" I said with enthusiasm. "Nessie" my father said. "When you were born, when Jake saw you for the first time he had this feeling inside of him, I suppose and then he said he had imprinted on you." "Ness you should have seen your mothers face…. It was hysterical" Uncle Emmett interrupted my dad. "Shut up Em" my mother yelled. "So yes, Jake did imprint on you" My mother said. "That is terrific, I was going to tell you that I had a love, romantic way of feeling toward him today I didn't know why though." I said. Then as I was saying this Jake came into the door.


End file.
